


Everything She'd Hoped For

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amy was given time to name her daughter, she could have named her anything she liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything She'd Hoped For

When Amy was given time to name her daughter, she could have named her anything she liked. She could have chosen a random pretty name or the name of one of her favorite fictional characters. She could have named her after a historical figure or after her mum.

Instead, she named her after one of her best friends. It was a big decision, naming her daughter after someone, but Amy knew Mels was worthy. She knew that her daughter would have to be daring, resourceful, confident, brilliant, and resilient in order to survive. Mels had all of the qualities she wanted her daughter to have. 

Melody was the type of daughter her mum would be proud of. Amy's daughter was everything she wanted her daughter to be. She was the person that Amy had thought would be the perfect daughter.


End file.
